Good Intentions
by thehornedcasanova
Summary: When Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive are murdered, Undertaker is devastated. The absence of Vincent, his best friend and lover is more than he can bear. Ciel had disappeared but later returned with a mysterious butler. Who was he? More appropriately, what was he? The Shinigami ponders. When the demon and the reaper dance, only one has good intentions. Modern/yaoi/ sort of AU
1. Ablaze

**It's time for something new! I gave up on Witch Hunt. I just lost my compassion for the plot. I thought of this while day dreaming in class and I thought it would be a good distraction for people waiting for the next update of "Phantomhive's Revenge" (my other fic.) In this fan fiction, Undertaker and Vincent were having an affair and when the manor burns down and the Phantomhives - Ciel are murdered it causes him to have a massive breakdown and we go from there! _Characters that will appeal in this story are: Vincent, Rachel, Undertaker, William T. Spears, Ronald Knox, Lau and Ran Mao, Madame Red, Ciel and Sebastian, the Angel Angela, possibly Grell and maybe a few OC's. The Phantomhive Servants will probably pop up too some where in the mess. _**

**Also, updates for all my fan fictions will be coming a little slow for the next 1-2 months because I have a lot going on. I'm failing Algebra, and I'm about to fail Biology for the semester because of a crazy assignment my teacher assigned us. Okay, It's not too crazy but I have a serious procrastination issue and 200 ions worth of dirty laundry and I've got myself a Hedgehog, and a very pissy one.. So things will slow down, but I'll make up for it by coming up with some sort one-shots to post to hold you off! Don't worry! Might do some Durarara, Dynasty Warriors, Sherlock, or more Kurofics, most likely yaoi, so look forward to that. **

**So without further blabber (sort of) I now give you Chapter one, of "Good Intentions!" Please take the time to leave a short (or not so sort) review once you finish and feel free to give me ideas!**

** Sincerely,**

** M.**

* * *

Undertaker and Vincent were great business partners. While their job descriptions were very different, Undertaker still accompanied the Earl in his missions from the Queen. They were very much like Sherlock Holmes, and John Watson. Beside the Undertakers love of bad jokes and dead girls, he was a good companion. He was a cherished family friend. All of the Phantomhive's valued him; Vincent, of course, and his wife Rachel and even their little son Ciel!

But like any family, even the Phantomhive's had their secrets. Being affiliated with her majesty had a tenancy to get Vincent in quite a bit of trouble. The lies he had to tell, the number of people he had to kill... the things he had to do... all for the queen and country. But Vincent tried his hardest to keep all that away from his dear wife, and little boy. Rachel was oblivious to the true nature of her husbands work. To her, he was a good man- a family man, who did what he had to to provide her them, and he was a good man... but only when he worse the white, satin gloves of a gentleman. Come orders, those gloves were replaced with black leather gloves, and that's how everyone knew he was on business.

One secret Rachel and Ciel didn't know about, though, was the affair. Vincent was having an affair, and there wasn't a moment that the nobleman didn't feel a sense of guilt for it. Despite that guilt, he couldn't just back out of it. It had nothing to do with the Queen... or with his job... he simply loved his partner... Undertaker. Lord, every time he looked at the silver haired man, he felt the love he once felt for his wife. Not to say that he didn't love his wife now, but he had felt strongest for her during the first few years of their marriage. Now, she bored him. He loved her though, as the mother of his son. His feelings for Undertaker, though were... impenetrable.

When Vincent arrived at Undertakers shop, Undertaker would greet him, and kiss the back of his hand, continuing on to remove those black gloves, saying that he knew good and well that he wasn't here on "simply business" as he would always say. Once he took those off of him, it was as if he had been washed of his sins, pure once again. Before they new it, they were wrapped in each others skin, like blankets. Moans would fill the atmosphere, nails would scratch across flesh, and cheeks would become flushed. He loved it. The way he moved, and sounded, and walked and _especially,_ how he would _grind _into him.

On one particular day though, an unforgettable day, something happened to them both.

~o0o~

Vincent hadn't shown up today. Undertaker understood though. Vincent was a really busy guy. Undertaker's office was on the 24th floor of the tallest building of downtown London. He could see over the entire city. The busy streets, the speeding cars and businesses; All of it. He liked the view from his office.

Undertakers job was to check over the "to die" list, build coffins and set up funeral arrangements for the deceased. While the building he worked in wasn't very suspicious, or even noticeable at all, he worked for a "different force." Undertaker was a Shinigami. Retired, but he still dabbled in his free time. He worked for the Shinigami Dispatch Association, a league of employed individuals sent to collect, or "reap", souls on the to die list. Undertaker would then check the list of souls on the to die list, make sure those souls had been collected and make sure he had all the coffins required to dispose of the bodies. He enjoyed his work, and it was something he looked forward to.

He read the names on the list aloud.

"Sarah Hartford, John Williams, Francis Gutren, Lester Crow, Vincent... P-Phantomhive..." The name... not HIS Vincent right? Was there another Vincent Phantomhive? There! There was Rachel's name too! _No, no, no! This was all wrong!_

"Vincent Phantomhive?" He read aloud again. "Vincent... VINCENT!" Jumping up and taking a brief moment to grab his coat, he ran for the door. Something interrupted him. He noticed, from his window, an orange blaze in the distance. He paused, stalking back the the window to observe the orange speck. _No!_ No, that was the manor! He bolted out the door to the elevator. He smashed the buttons repeatedly, as if it would help him get to the 1st floor quicker. He begged, his stomach in knots. "He can't be dead. Maybe it's not too late!" The elevator arrived, but Undertaker had already began his journey down the 24 flights of stairs to the 1st floor.

He hailed a taxi, throwing a random sum of money at the driver and demanding that he be taken to the Phantomhve Manor, ASAP.

"GO! FAST! MAKE IT FAST!" He growled, forcing the driver to speed.

As the vehicle approached the manor Undertakers heart sank. The entire estate was ablaze. He dialed 911, giving them the address and a brief, panicked, unclear description of the scene.

"Sir, please remain calm. Help will arrive soon." The operator said, but it was too late. Undertaker had dropped the phone to the ground and ran into the burning building. He cried out for his beloved friend and lover. He cried out for his wife and son.

"VINCENT! VINCENT! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He ran up the uneasy stairs, that were nearly charcoal by now, to the top floor, searching every room. Bedroom, bathroom, guest room, study, office, _every single room _until he got to the lounge. There he was... or more appropriately, _they._ There _they_ were. Rachel _and_ Vincent... on the couch. A gruesome scene. They were cut in half... both of them... then sewn back together. The two halves of the opposite beings put together like some kind of sick puzzle.

Undertaker fell to his knees, the heart wrenching pain breaking him. O_h god... no, not him- not them! _They were the only ones! The only ones that every accepted him. He had to deal with the guilt of cheating with Vincent, and now this! It was unbearable. He took their faces in his shaking hands, as he he was waiting for them to say something. They said nothing, and only looked out into space with empty eyes. Undertaker realized that there were bigger problems than his broken heart. Where was Ciel? He had to find him! He had lost Vincent but he refused to loose Ciel, too! He loved the boy like his own, and had even been there when he was born. When Vincent couldn't be at home, or when he couldn't play daddy, Undertaker had been there. Picking him up from school, taking him out on the weekends, helping him with homework... bless the boy. Panic filled him as he got to his feet and searched.

"CIEL! WHERE ARE YOU, CIEL?!"

He felt hands come around his body. There was no voice, just the hands around him, dragging him out of the building. He fought, kicking and screaming.

"LET ME GO! _LET ME GO_! Find him! _Find Ciel_! Find Vincent's son! You _HAVE_ TO FIND HIM, NOW!"

He was suddenly out of the burning house, and pushed onto a stretcher, and rolled into an ambulance. They strapped him down, to keep him from getting up and fighting. He tried to break through the tight leather straps, jerking and shaking violently, screaming out as loud as he could. They cut open his clothes. He didn't realize he was burned until they tried to treat it. He didn't realize how little air he was getting until he tried breathing. This couldn't be happening! They placed a oxygen mask over his face, but he shook it off.

"Find him! He's just a child! You can let him die in there!"

The nurses around him looked almost mortified of him. Burned, and nearly suffocating, he still tried to rip off the straps and run back into the building ablaze. One of them, took his head in her hands and placed they oxygen mask over his face again. His vision was blurry, but he could make out her features. Lavender blonde, gentle purple eyes...

"Shhh, it will be alright. Everything will be just fine." She cooed. It disgusted him. His stomach churned. Did she not understand the _severity_ of the situation!? His eyes were suddenly sleepy, and his limbs were weak. _That bitch... _She put some kind of anesthetic or tranquilizer in the oxygen machine... He shook his head side to side to stay awake. He tried to fight it, trying to get his arms free to take off the mask. The nurse held his rocking head still and watched as his eyes rolled back, and he fell into a deep sleep.

He didn't dream, or lightly stir. It was almost as if he were dead.

~o0o~

He woke up to the sound of a beeping monitor. Beep... beep... beep... steady and stable. He peaked open his eyes to see a few familiar faces around him. No doubt he was in the hospital. Lau and Ran Mao were there, along with Madame Red and his co-workers William, who looked quite upset, and Ronald Knox.

William sighed with relief as he saw Undertaker open his eyes. He got up, and stood at his bed side, afraid to hug him. He didn't want to aggravate his burns. He only looked down at him, his expression pained. Undertaker looked away, shaking his head.

"They were there... on the list." he finally spoke. It was almost like talking to himself. Everyone was dead silent. "I wanted to save them, but I was far too late..."

"I know." Said William weakly. "I saw you running out of the building and you looked really... horrified. I went after you. I was in the Taxi behind you, but my driver took a different route and when I got there the police and ambulances were already there. They brought you here and... I didn't want to leave you so I stayed."

"I came after William did." whispered Ron. "He called me..."

"I was at a dinner party with Lau and Ran Mao." Sobbed Madame Red, Ciel's aunt. Her eyes were blood shot, nearly matching her ruby hair. "The police alerted me... and told me..." her voice was very hoarse. "that they were dead!" She broke down, falling to her knees. Ronald went to her side, comforting her.

Undertaker didn't say anything. He just looked around the room at the faces of his friends. With the Phantomhive's missing it was strange. Normally they would all get together. The missing 3 left a hole in the group.

He suddenly realized something very, _very_ important. Ciel wasn't on the to die list.

He sat up. "William!" He nearly shouted. Will jumped. "Do you have the to die list?"

he nodded, pulling out a paper with the list of names on it. He scrolled down, making sure he was right. Sure enough, Ciel Phantomhive's name wasn't on that list.

"Ciel is alive..." he murmured. The room was silent again. "Ciel... he isn't on the list. He isn't dead!"

Grateful tears fled from his eyes, and Madame red smiled with relief. Undertaker tried to get up, but was quickly pushed back down onto the bed by William. Undertaker hissed at the touch. Although the burns were quite minor, they were still going to need time to heal. William refused to let him leave so quickly.

"Undertaker, please. Just let the police take care of it."

He shook his head, frantic. "No! I may be able to get to him faster!"

"Well for now," Will's voice was now stern. "heal. I won't stand to have you hurt more, _or again_."

Undertaker leaned back. He understood. He would leave it for the police for now until he was well, but then he would find Ciel Phantomhive. He was probably scared... and horribly upset. Undertaker feared for the life of the boy. Memories of him flashed through his head. When he was little he would always get his little fingers tangled all up in Undertakers hair. He would panic for a moment, as if he thought he'd never escape and that he'd be stuck in a mop of Undertakers hair forever and ever. Undertaker would calm him down and untangle him. Ciel would laugh, and proceed to comb his fingers through his hair again. Another thing he would do when Undertaker didn't seem to be paying enough attention to him, is yank on the piercings that decorated his ear. Of course, that wasn't one of the fond memories. But at that moment, even that memory became dearly precious to him. He'd find Ciel. He swore it to every god, and every demon.

_He would find him._

* * *

**Ending authors note:**

** Also, for fellow fan fiction authors, or writers in general I have made a blog especially for you. **

** Sometimes it's hard as a writer to get your material out there .On this blog, you can submit and share your fan fictions or original stories! For more information on how to do so see our F.A.Q. If your question is not answered there just ask! Anonymous will always be on! You can also submit your writing tips and do shameless self advertising to help get your fics out there. So follow that blog and submit your stuff! If you have anymore questions after you read the FAQ, feel free to ask via the ask box, or e-mail me at morgansix !**

**I think writing is a really great thing, and I hope that people who have a passion for it as much as I do will be able to get their stuff out there and prosper! **

**Thank you for reading! **


	2. STRANGER

**So, I think I forgot to mention in the first chapter that this is a yaoi/slash story. While we're in "this stage" of the story it's sort of a distant Undertaker x Vincent, but it will most likely end up being Undertaker x Sebastian. Just a heads up.**

**Also, once again,** **I have made a blog for fellow fan fiction and original story authors like myself to advertise and share their works that discover the works of others! - I put the link right there, but I'm not sure if it's going to show up because I had issues with links showing up in messages on here. So just in case, it's .com. If you'd like to look into it, or would like more information, see the FAQ on the blog or message me for more details. **

**Sincerely,  
**

**M.  
**

* * *

Undertaker was anxious. He had been told the doctor would be in "soon" not _9 hours later, _and that estimate was only for an exam. IF the exam went well, then he would get his release papers and would be free to go home and start looking for Ciel. He had been in the hospital for 2 whole weeks. He was fine, really! At least, now he was. His skin was still a little sensitive, but other than that, he was feeling alright.

Madame Red was still here and hadn't left his side. She said he was the closest thing to family now. Undertaker didn't know it, but she had held his hand through the nightmares he would have at night about Vincent and the manor and Ciel.

It was almost always the same nightmare. He would be laying in bed next to Vincent. He would be dozing in and out of sleep, eyes slowly blinking. Each blink he takes, something changes about Vincent. His skin gets red, like a red pepper, and his skin starts to boil and whelp. Undertaker would sit up, as he watched his lover burn to ash.

Madame Red knew that if she woke him he would only be in pain from the burns, but if she didn't his heart would hurt. At least _that_ wasn't physical pain, though. Tears would leak from his closed eyes, as he would groan, crying Vincent's name sleepily. Madame Red would take his face in her hands, and whisper to him until he calmed down, never once waking. It was like calming a baby.

"Shhh! You're alright, Undertaker. It's all alright!" he would tell him, but she felt like that wasn't true- that it wouldn't be alright, in the end. Maybe it was just the morbid pessimism that came with loosing someone you loved so dearly.

The door of his room opened and the doctor finally stepped in. He shook Undertakers hand, and began asking him questions, and observing the burns. He placed his hand, still, on one of the burned areas.

"Does that hurt?"

"No." Said Undertaker shaking his head. The doctor then light dragged his hand over the area.

Undertaker made an expression of pain but shook his head. "No. No, I'm fine."

The doctor considered it, then nodded.

"Well, then I guess you're set to go. But please, go easy for a few weeks!" The doctor lightly patted his shoulders and walked towards the door, waving behind him.

"I'll send a nurse in with discharge papers. "

The door clicked behind him. Madame Red's attention was immediately back on Undertaker. She wrapped an arm around his torso as he helped him rise up from the bed. Undertaker felt sort of strange having her help him. It wasn't a job for such a proper lady. Besides the fact, the was _only_ wearing the flimsy hospital gown, that was open in the back. She helped him to the bathroom and got the clothes she'd went and bought for him at a local 24 hour store in the early morning hours of the incident. He moved slowly, careful not to disturb the sore spots. Madame red stepped out, but soon began to get worried about him when he took 20 minutes to get dressed. She knocked on the door.

"Undertaker, are you alright?"

There was a muffled reply. "Yeah, I'm okay." She shook her head. Maybe he was alright, but she had a feeling. Sure enough Undertaker, who now had his pants on, had the shirt stuck around his head and arms. She fought back laughter. He was so utterly helpless, but he would try so hard. She walked over to him and pulled the shirt over his head. He gave her a grateful smile.

Soon a nurse brought in the discharge papers, which were quickly signed and Undertaker was on his way. Madame Red pulled her car up to the doors of the lobby where Undertaker eased into the front seat. She drove out of the parking lot and out to the highway.

"So... what are you going to do next?" She asked, glancing over to him.

Undertaker sighed. What was he going to do? Where could he start?

"I guess, I'll see if Rachel and Vincent cinematic records were collected. Maybe they saw Ciel, or where he could have went , who took him... then I'll go from there. It's going to be a pain in the ass. All possible leads and evidence I could have started with have probably been burned away with the manor. "

Madame Red nodded. He was right. Finding him would be hard, even for the police. She drove Undertaker to his apartment and insisted on walking him up there, making sure he was settled to give her mind something to settle on. Undertaker had been convinced by Madame Red to take the rest of today off. Of course, he would call a few people to pull some strings for him, but there wasn't much he could do other than that without causing the vibrant red locks of the Madame's hair to turn white.

Undertaker settled into his apartment, standing in the door way for a moment to observe his home. It was messy. Old "to die" lists laid on the floor and in stacks on his coffee table and work desks. There were a few coffins against the wall that he was busy painting and detailing for the hell of it, and the stack of dishes was ridiculous. Madame Red scanned the room with disgust before she quickly began organizing. Undertaker protested.

"Madame! Don't trouble yourself with my chores, please! You've done enough for me, really!"

She shook her head.

"I don't need you stressing about the conditions of your home with all of this mess going on, Undertaker!" He voice was strained.

He paused before speaking again. Maybe this was her way of coping with the loss of her brother-in-law and sisters death. And with Ciel missing... she had to be even more distressed than him. He placed a hand on her shoulder to gain her attention.

"If it soothes you, then I won't argue." He wrapped his arms around her. She collapsed in his arms, sobbing rather loudly. She dragged him to the floor, her face buried in his shirt. He tried to comfort her, fighting back his own tears.

"He's all I have left, Undertaker! You have to find him! Please, find my nephew and bring him back safe! " She cried. Tears trailed down their cheeks as they held each other together. There was a pain in Undertakers chest. Something he couldn't his finger on. It was a mix of pain and anger, and compassion and love.

"It's okay, Madame. I promise, I'll find a way." He kissed her forehead and she gathered herself quickly.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to have a melt-down like that, I just-"

"It's alright!" He said. "I understand. Do what you have to do, and I'll do what I have to do to get him back. "

She nodded, scurrying over to the kitchen where she began to fill the sink with water and soap. Undertaker went into his bedroom, and turned on his computer. It always took forever to boot up. He called William. It rang about 3 times before William answered.

"He...Hello?" He answered sleepily. He must have woken him up.

"William? Are you awake?"

"Uh... Yeah, I'm awake. "

"Will, I need you to forward me the to die lists for the next coming 5 months and to check Rachel and Vincent's cinematic records. "

William sighed. He was the head of the London Division of the Shinigami Dispatch Association, and he didn't like handing out information, especially to die lists if it wasn't work related. William was really strict about his business. But... since Undertaker was practically ancient, and was a very loyal worker for the Dispatch Association, even now that he was retired. He supposed he could pull some strings.

"Alright. I'll e-mail them all to you. Are you home yet?"

"Yeah. I was released this morning. Mada-"

His computer beeped and something popped up. It was a video. It began to play. Although, at first he wasn't sure what it was, he quickly recognized Vincent's and his own voice. He stomach churned. He watched their figures on the screen. He could see himself, pulling Vincent's shirt over his head, moving to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on them. Undertaker didn't ever remember making a sex tape... it was a web-cam video, though... maybe he was drunk and didn't remember it. No, that couldn't be the case. He didn't look drunk, and when he got drunk, everyone could tell. Someone was watching him... a document popped up and words began to type themselves across the screen.

"I.M.P.U.R.E" it said.

"Undertaker? Undertaker are you still there? We need to talk about their cinematic records. They were gone. Burned up, almost, uh... Hello?" William asked.

Undertaker was speechless.

"S-someones been watching me... and V-Vincent."

"What? Undertaker, are you alright? Und-"

Undertaker snapped his phone shut, and exited out of both the document and video. He sat still in the chair, glaring daggers at the monitor. Who did this? Another video, a different one popped up. It was _another_ s_ex tape._ Who was recording these!? He watched, in terror. It _was_ in fact them and not some actors or look a likes. Vincent was straddling him, Undertaker's hands on his hips guiding him up and down his length. The volume of the audio suddenly increased. He could hear everything now. It startled him and he panicked. He jerked the speakers out of the wall. _God forbid Madame Red walk in. _Another document popped up again.

"I.M.P.U.R.E."

Undertaker typed back.

"Who is this?!"

"E.N.E.M.Y."

Undertaker began to type back but the anonymous person replied again.

"H.E I.S W.A.T.C.H.I.N.G. Y.O.U."

Undertakers hands were shaking. Who was this guy? He grabbed his phone quickly, redialing William's number.

It rang once and Will answered.

"Undertaker, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Will. Don't send those to die list via e-mail. Just bring the names to me."

"Alright, why though? It's faster and easier to just e-mail them."

Undertaker sighed. "Don't be so difficult William. My computer has a virus of some sorts... it's uhhh... eating all the documents. Sorry." he lied. He'd been hacked. He'd been being watched _for months._

"Fine, be there in 30." William hung up. Undertaker leaned back in his chair. He clicked out of the video and document once more, only for them to return again.

"S.E.E Y.O.U.R. S.I.N.S." typed across the screen.

"I.M.P.U.R.E."

Undertaker's heart raced wildly. Another new video opened up, still a sex tape, but it was one of Undertakers fondest memories of Vincent. He enlarged the video, watching it wearily. It was night time, maybe early morning hours. The video was in night vision, and little white subtitles rolled across the screen. Undertaker was on his knees on the bed. Vincent stood before him, only in his underwear as Undertaker took those gloves off of his hands, flinging them aside, then grabbing the noble man by his waist and kissing his chest. He could see Vincent smiling.

Tears rolled form Undertaker's eyes and he gasped at the pain the memory gave him. "Do you trust me?" He said to Vincent in the video. Vincent nodded and teasingly replied. "Maybe. Give me a reason to."

Undertaker smiled, pulling Vincent onto the bed. His fingers intertwined with his lovers hair.

"Vincent, don't be ridiculous. If you didn't trust me, you wouldn't be here."

"Of course." Vincent laughed, pushing Undertaker down to the mattress. "But I just want to hear you say it. Why should I trust you?"

Undertaker slid his hands beneath the waist band of his underwear, pealing them off of him and Vincent doing them same to him. "Because..." he said simply, grinding their members together. "I love you," he placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth, "and I'll never abandon you, or leave you alone." he finished, kissing his soft lips, and lightly biting his bottom lip.

There was a little bottle of lube on his bedside table that he grabbed and poured some into his hands and lathered up his length before pouring more into his hand and rubbing it against Vincent's tight entrance before he slid in his cock.

The video cut off. In fact, the entire computer shut down. In perfect sync with that, the door bell rang. It startled Undertaker.

"I'll get it, Undertaker!" Madame Red called out. He walked out of the room shaking. He closed the curtains of his home, feeling extremely paranoid now. When he finally settled, William, who had made his way to the couch and made himself at home, stood and handed him a thick manilla envelope full of names on the to die list. William was feeling strange. He suspected something had happened to Undertaker and debated with himself on leaving at all. He dismissed the thoughts though, telling himself that he was probably just worried about his friend.

"About the cinematic records... I was telling you on the phone but I don't think you were listening. They were gone. As if they had already been collected, but none of our reapers had filed the souls of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive."

"... How? Who could have took it? It couldn't have burnt up in the fire, it can't just disappear!" undertaker shouted. That was his only lead, and now it was gone! _Someone had to have took their records!_

"None of my recruits know better. Even Sutcliff knows better than to go digging around in the library." William responded. "Whoever tampered with the souls wasn't a Shinigami."

Undertaker was, once again, left without the words to say. He felt _even more_ paranoid now. His body was shaking and he felt as if he would fall to the ground. William noticed, and hung his head low, regretting having told him that. Now he would be even more stressed about the entire situation.

"I have duty soon so I have to leave, but I'll come back." He stood, cautiously patting Undertakers shoulder before leaving.

Undertaker sat there for the rest of the day going through the names, crossing each out as he found that none of them of the names were "Ciel Phantomhive." He sighed. It was early morning by now and he had managed to shoo Madame Red back to her own home. He never turned his computer back on though.

He was too worried, too paranoid to turn it on but he had a feeling... just a feeling, that whoever had hacked into his computer had something to do with the murder of Vincent and Ciel's disappearance. The timing was too precise, they knew too much. His fingers lightly graced the power button of his computer. If he were going to get anywhere with is mission to find Ciel, he had to start here. He pushed the button, and his ears filled with the sound of the old computer buzzing to life.

He put in the password, and it took him to his home screen. He was greeted by another message from the stranger.

"W.E.L.C.O.M.E. B.A.C.K."

Undertakers fingers rested on the keys, as he plotted everything out in his head.

"Who are you?" He finally typed. He awaited a reply, but the stranger only typed "R.I.N.G.I.N.G."

Ringing? What could that possibl- Undertaker's phone began to ring. He looked at his phone and back at the message. The number of the caller was "unavailable" according to his device. It had to be _him_. He picked up the phone.

"What is your name?" He spoke coldly- terrifying; obviously serious and not in the mood for games.

A mans voice answered. "That's not necessary at the moment, dear Undertaker." The voice was smooth, nearly familiar.

"Of course it is!" Undertaker hissed angrily. "You know my name! You've witnessed some pretty intimate moments of my life. It's only appropriate that I know your name!"

The stranger sighed. "I am called Ash."

"What do you want from me? Why do you keep doing this!?"

"I have orders. One of them is to bring you light. To deliver you from evil."

Undertaker was puzzled. "You see," Ash began again, "Vincent was _evil._ He was _tainting_ you, and his family. They were all _impure. But you can be saved!_"

Undertaker snapped, "SHUT UP! You don't know a thing about Vincent!"

"Oh, I know about him. All the vicious murders, the affair- and it goes further than that! He left you filled with lust, and sin -"

"THAT WAS HIS_ JOB_! HE WAS BORN INTO IT!"

"And this is _my job_. Never mind the dead, Undertaker. What about the living? I'm surprised you're not worried about the little boy."

A surge of emotions washed through Undertaker at the mention of Ciel. He wasn't sure what to feel now. Should he be scared for the Ciel? Scared for the outcome? Angry at his absence? Hurt? He felt it all in a jumble.

"Where is he? Tell me where he is!"

Ash laughed. "I don't know where he is, you see, I would have delivered him to our good lord too but... _he's pure_. In a world so _dirty_ he remains unsullied. By order, I could not eradicate him. Not yet. I'll be waiting and watching though. The moment his hands become soiled and unclean... _I will wipe out the Phantomhive name forever._ In the name of God. But if you really must know... I'd talk to your black agent."

"Black Agent?"

"Oh, do your research, Undertaker! Now, if you'd pardon me, I have business to attend to. _Do take care."_

"Same to you." Undertaker growled, slapping the phone shut and violently throwing it across the room. He quickly opened up a search engine, and typed in "Black Agent." The definition popped up.

"Illegal, usual corporate, operative."

Well, he knew lots of people who worked illegally and on the down low. He tried to think of every man he'd ever met who worked in the black market, and could only think of one who dealt with any and everything- even human trafficking. Lau, was the only one he could think of. He was confused. Would Lau really do such a thing?

He supposed it wouldn't bloody matter what he thought about Lau now if he really had sold Ciel into sex trade, or to a business built on blood money and human organs. The thought made him rage. He figured he would approach him passively, but if he didn't spill, he might have to threaten or even hurt the man. In his type of work he had to know something, or have been told something at the least.

He changed into a pair of his black pants, accompanied and complimented by a shirt of the same color and slid his jacket on, and for good measure, slid his gun into the pocket on the inside of his jacket. He hailed a taxi and made his way to Lau's place.

Lau was a snarky, slick man. He did a lot of trade, but mostly underground business with the black market. He was involved did a lot of loans, and deals with human organs, and Undertaker suspected he did some human trafficking on the down low. It wasn't beneath him, that's for sure. And always with Lau, was his adopted sister and best friend, Ran Mao, who never really said much but would every now and then whisper into Lau's ear and stayed loyally in his lap at all times.

Undertaker knocked on Lau's door. He had a nice place. A big house outside of London that was well furnished and kept nice and tidy. Undertaker liked how warm and colorful it was. Lau opened the door and greeted Undertaker kindly.

"Undertaker! I hope you're well! I didn't expect them to let you out so early! Come in!" He pulled the man in before he could reply. He seemed sort of worried.

"Hello, Lau. Sorry to come at this time of day."

"You're always welcome, it's no problem. What can I do for you?"

Undertaker flashed a look at the busy-bodied man that caused him to stop in place.

"I-Is everything alright?"

"I need information, Lau. I want a log of all the most recent dealings in black market. Organ Repo and Human Trafficking, if you will."

Lau sat down. "Do you think someone sold Ciel into the trade?"

Undertaker didn't answer directly. "I figured you would be the man to know something."

Lau shook his head. "I haven't heard a thing on it. There haven't been any children going through the market, lately. And if I did hear anything I would tell you immediately."

Undertaker shifted uncomfortably. He had to know something... Undertaker was desperate for answers and wasn't going to take "no" or "I don't know" as one of them. He pulled the gun out and put it to Lau's head faster than he could blink.

"Lau, you're one of my closest friends, you know that..." Undertaker cleared his throat nervously. "...but I know that you know more than this... you're not telling me something and if I absolutely have to... I'll kill you, Lau." Undertaker's voice wasn't harsh, but very soft and gentle. Almost a coo. He didn't want to make it worse than he absolutely had to.

Lau was shocked. He couldn't speak. Would Undertaker really kill him? But Undertaker _was right._ He wasn't telling him something. _He couldn't tell him. _

"U-Undertaker... I-I swear I'm not lying to you. I'd never lie to-"

"You're lying right now, Lau. You're a terrible liar. You twitch and squirm. By the way, where's Ran Mao? I don't want her to walk in if things get messy, the poor girl."

"UNDERTAKER!" He yelled, shaking with fear. "I'm not- I can't tell you! I can't! Both mine and Ran Mao's lives are on the line!" He sobbed, crawling to Undertakers feet. "If it were only me in danger, I'd tell you, but it's Ran Mao! You understand, Undertaker, I know you do! There's a man... A man named Ash and he knows more than I ever anticipated!"

"_Ash?" _Undertaker hissed. No, _no!_ He was really angry now. He threw the gun aside, sitting down on the couch.

"Yes! Ash! I don't know anything about him or what happened to Ciel, but he knows too much about me! It's bad, Undertaker!"

Undertakers phone began ringing. He got out his cell phone and put it to his ear.

"Undertaker?" the weak voice, that Undertaker so longed to hear answered.

Undertaker was speechless. "C-Ciel!?" he sobbed, suddenly shaking eagerly. "Ciel, where are you!? Are you hurt?"

"I'm at the hospital. I'm safe."

Undertakers legs gave out from under him when he stood as he sobbed with relief. "Have you called your aunt? We've been worried sick about you a-"

"They're dead aren't they? My parents..." Ciel's voice was empty. The boy who was once filled with light, and energy was gone. Undertaker wondered how long it would take before he was really _okay. _Until he recovered, he would try his very hardest to replace to voids in his life.

"I'm sorry." Undertaker said, but Ciel had hung up. Lau wrapped his arms around Undertaker.

"He's alive!" He sobbed into Lau's hair. Lau patted his back, tears in his own eyes, even. Not just at the relief that Undertaker wasn't going to blow his brains out, but that Ciel was safe. Lau had his own fond memories of Ciel, too. Ciel's favorite candy was a rather odd sweet and spicy, chewy little delight from China, Lau's home land. Every time he took a trip back to China, he would bring Ciel back a box and in return Ciel would give the man a great big hug, something Lau enjoyed. Ciel reminded him of his brother, who died when they were children. He missed his brother so dearly... Ciel was, in nature, very like him.

Ciel _was _very like him.

* * *

_**Please leave a review! I love hearing from my readers! You simply make my day worth dealing with.**_


	3. The Dark Crow Smiles

**Hello! Finally done with chapter 3! This chapter is mainly talking about Ciel and Sebastian's contract and how Sebastian feels_ in the beginning_ of their contract. In the next chapter, we'll be back to Undertaker Madame Red and Ciel. ****On a side note... BLACK BUTLER IS GOING TO BE TURNED INTO A LIVE ACTION MOVE! The actor for Sebby was announced. It takes place 130 years after the anime/manga so I don't know where Ciel stands in the plot of the movie which is yet to be announced. I am sooo stoked! You don't understand my excitement.**

**Anyways, here is chapter 3. Please leave a review!**

**M.**

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive laid stiffly on the stretcher, staring up at the ceiling as the nurses hung over him, poking and prodding at his body searching for any cuts, bruises or injuries. Of course there were many bruises and minor injuries. What the nurses and staff wondered and worried most about was all the blood. Where was it coming from? Was it even _his_? How could such a young boy... have so much blood? It wasn't his blood. It might has well been, though. He was rolled through the halls, frantic nurses taking his vital signs and putting an IV in his hand. The florescent lights on the ceiling flashed by like the little, yellow lines on highways and endless roads. If he didn't have a pulse, everyone would have assumed him to be dead. He was unmoving and didn't even react to the needle pricking into the vein on the back of his hand. They rolled him to a room where they put him in the center. Above him there was a shower head. Ice cold water poured from the faucet and rinsed away all the blood like a baptism. He gasped as the cold water pricked his skin, his back arching up off the stretcher. A nurse pushed him back down onto the surface.

"Please, Mr. Phantomhive! Be still! We're not sure of the extent of your injuries yet! We have to get all of this blood off you!"

He complied as best as he could, laying back down stiffly, shivering at the freezing water. They rolled him back out and into a room where the nurses further examined him.

"He's going to need stitches for that..." One nurse commented on a gash on his chest. They flipped him over and the chatter of the nurses quieted. There was a burn – a brand to be specific. The nurses began to think that a lot more was done to the boy tan they knew. One reached out their hand to lightly touch the area. Ciel screamed out in pain, clutching the table in agony. A familiar voice finally stepped in taking over the atmosphere.

"That's enough. I'll take over from here."

The voice harbored relief for him. He looked up at the "doctor." _Those eyes..._

The nurses fled the room and the _"doctor"_ was the only one left. He closed the door behind him and paced to Ciel. He gently turned the boy over. Looking at his face, he could only think back to being in the cage, with all those people in the room, bidding on his body, and on his individual body parts, even.

~ o0o ~

They drew a symbol on the table and, in unison, began a long, repetitious chant. "Hoheo talrana rondero tarel" is what the room chanted. A crow flew in through the window suddenly and landed on the symbol on the stone table. It squawked at the summoner before it began flying and flapping about the room, swooping down at people. It stopped on top of Ciel's cage. What strange eyes it had... eyes like rubies. Before his his very eyes, the crow turned into a man, his body clad in sleek, black, body tight leather with massive wings that cast a shadow through the whole room. The people quieted. He stood from his crouching form and stepped off the cage. Ciel stared, not in terror, but in fascination.

The demon dragged his nails across the bars of the cage, causing little clinking sounds. He walked up to the summoner and took his face in his hands, examining carefully before pulling himself close to the man and inhaling deeply. He pulled back, almost in disgust. He didn't speak until then.

"I never liked beggars."

He snapped the mans neck and he fell to the floor. In shock, Ciel backed into the furthest corner of his cage and balled up. All the exits of the room slammed shut suddenly, locking everyone in. There wasn't a way out except for the narrow windows close to the ceiling on the wall. The audience tried to climb the smooth wall. A silly thing to do, really. One by one, the demon went by wiping them out like pawns on a board of chess. Ciel watched. He would be next. _Oh god, he knew it._ The demon was _coming_, walking _faster and faster,_ reaching the cage, only stopping for a moment to look at the boys face. Ciel clenched his eyes shut tight, turning away from him. The top of the cage was _ripped_ off, effortlessly. Ciel whimpered, awaiting his neck to be snapped too, or to be torn apart limb by limb... but nothing of those sorts came to be. He peaked open and eye and the demon was holding out his hand quietly.

_**The dark crow smiles.**_

"What is your name?" He spoke softly to him. Ciel looked up at him with fear and gratefulness in his eyes.

"My name... m-my name is Ciel... Phantomhive."

Since he didn't reach for his hand, the demon gently picked him up, careful not to disturb his wounds.

Ciel clung to him, his arms around his neck. He wasn't sure what would happen next, but had a feeling he would be safe. He whispered in the demons ear,hesitantly, "What's your name?"

"What ever you wish it to be."

Ciel thought for a moment. He wanted to give him a fitting name, something with a warm meaning to him. "Sebastian."

"Was that the name of your previous butler?" asked _Sebastian_ curiously. Ciel shook his head.

"It was the name of my dog. Sebastian." Sebastian nodded, acknowledging his answer. "Is he dead too?" Ciel asked, sadly. Sebastian wasn't sure what to say.

"_Is he dead too?" _He was so aware and calm for someone who had just been through a series of unfortunate and traumatic events. He stopped for a moment, pulling Ciel up on his hip so that he wasn't hanging off of him and answered simply. "Yes."

Ciel nodded. "Oh... Where are you taking me?"

"The hospital."

"Where will you go then?" He pondered, not quite ready to lose the demons company. Sebastian took note of his remarks and replied, "Where ever you wish."

Sebastian looked straight ahead. Ciel thought quietly to himself. His home was burned to the ground, everything he loved was dead or burned down. It made him angry. He was supposed to carry on in his fathers position, he was supposed to be the Earl of Phantomhive. More importantly, his parents were dead. Where did this leave him? _What_ did this leave him? Ciel's eyes watered up and his voice got angry.

"Demons make contracts with people, right?" He growled angrily.

Sebastian nodded and glanced at him, his tone catching his attention. "Occasionally."

"Make one with me. Why did you save me? You have to want something. I'll give you my soul _on the condition that you help me get revenge on the people who killed my parents._"

Sebastian did want his soul more than _anything_ at that moment. It distracted him, and made his stomach roar with _hunger. _Ciel was young, so Sebastian had time to mold his soul to perfection. Being a young could come with it's own problems too. Sebastian would have to be more than a butler. He would have to be a father, a mother, a butler, a teacher, a chef... it would be full time without intervals of peace. When Sebastian was human, all he wanted was a child but he never got one before his _unfortunate incident. _(It was nothing he liked to speak of.) The humanity in him wanted him as a son, but the hungry, raging demon in him wanted nothing more than that sweet soul...

Sebastian agreed, finally, not sure what he _really _wanted more. A meal, or a child...

"Should you choose to form a contract, you may never enter the gates of paradise..."

Ciel didn't care. There was a boiling rage in his very core. He_ needed_ revenge. "I don't care. Sebastian, please..." he pleaded. The demons stopped walking, kneeling down on one knee and setting the body on his leg. Sighing, he nestled his hand on the back of his neck. "As you wish, my lord."

Sebastian jabbed two fingers into his right eye. Ciel screamed out in pure pain, not really at the stab but at the burning that followed. He finally fainted and Sebastian removed his fingers. His eye now held the seal of their contract. He moved his hair out of his face and threw him over his shoulder. Sebastian continued on, slipped unnoticed into a phone booth in an isolated town a good 50 miles out of London and called for an ambulance, leaving the boys body in the booth. Sebastian had to prepare a few things to guarantee the safety of the Phantomhive child.

~ o0o ~

Sebastian situated his the name tag on the white lab coat that he "borrowed" from a doctor on shift. He took care of Ciel's wounds, got him into a patient gown and into a room where he would stay until released from the hospital. The boy was hanging on to consciousness. He was exhausted, dehydrated and needed plenty of rest. As Sebastian left the room, he stopped as Ciel's soft voice called out to him.

"Sebastian."

"My lord?"

"Where are you going?" he said weakly, trying to keep his eyes open.

"Well," he began, sitting at the end of Ciel's bed. "what's a king without his castle?"

"You're going to rebuild my manor? That's going to take months... may..be... years."

"Don't be ridiculous. By the time you're ready to go home, your home will be ready to welcome you back. Should you need me, just call out for me and I will come." He tied a white bandage around his contracted eye and hushed him to sleep before he went to prepare things for his new master.

* * *

_**Please leave a review and follow the story for updates!**_


End file.
